Desayuno
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: ¡Elizabeth le ah preparado un desayuno especial a Meliodas!


Desayuno

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Elizabeth le ah preparado un desayuno especial a Meliodas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día aun no aclara ni los pájaros cantan, el leve matiz rosa se cuela entre las nubes de la noche y alguien ya está haciendo ruido en "el sombrero del jabalí"

En el silencio de la cabaña una chica de largo cabello plateado bosteza, la noche anterior fue realmente animada, se podría decir que tuvieron casa llena, es agradable ver la caverna tan animada, por lo tanto todos trabajaron duro y seguramente nadie se levantara de buenas como para preparar el desayuno pero Elizabeth está ahí, apenas durmió unas horas cuando se despertó de nuevo y bajo para preparar un desayuno especial, por supuesto seria para Meliodas, una forma de "agradecer su duro esfuerzo" se decía mientras un leve sonrojo aparece, si da tiempo quizá también cocinaría para los demás, pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace, como princesa nunca tuvo siquiera que entrar a una cocina, pero cree que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo fuera de tanta pomposidad como para saber cómo se hace un simple desayuno.

-¡Ay! Mierda… husssshhh

Se quemo, de hecho lo hizo varias veces, tenía las manos llenas de pequeñas cortadas, pero valdrían la pena.

-¿Elizabeth? – se giro asustada, por suerte solo se trataba de Ban, la ve sin expresión alguna desde el marco de la cocina – ¿qué haces despierta? – lo raro es que hace él despierto.

-¡señor Ban!, bu-bueno yo… - Ban miro con asombro el desastre– quería mostrar mi afecto… hacerles un desayuno especial pero… - dijo apenada al ver que solo termino un pato – no tengo mucha experiencia…

Ban se acerco a la chica asustándola un poco y tomo sus delicadas manos, se les quedo mirando fijándose en cada detalle, eran tan suaves y blancas como porcelana, sin una mancha, cicatriz o desperfecto, incluso las uñas están perfectamente cortadas y limpias, lo único que sobresalía en aquellas inmaculadas manos eran las recientes quemaduras y cortadas, por supuesto, esas manos nunca trabajaron, no de verdad, inevitablemente su mirada vago hasta sus propias manos, evidentemente más grandes, aunque trabajadas tampoco eran ásperas ni marcadas, eso se lo debía a su constante reconstrucción e inmortalidad, su cuerpo mismo elimina las imperfecciones, si no fuera por eso…

De repente sonrió de una forma rara para él, amable

-oh pero mira esas delicadas manos, te has esforzado mucho ¿no?

-bueno, si algo pero…

\- ¿por qué no me dejas lo demás y vas a descansar? – Dijo sin dejarla terminar- anoche terminaste muy tarde – comenzó a empujarla hacia las escaleras

-no, yo *bostezo* quería…

-¿lo ves?, anda yo terminare lo demás

Elizabeth quería ayudar pero apenas y podía mantenerse en pie así que cedió a su cansancio pero antes de subir las escaleras le dijo algo

-señor Ban… podría… ¿podría darle lo que prepare al señor Meliodas? Es que… - dijo con un evidente sonrojo

-lo entiendo – le dijo con una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos – anda tranquila

-*bostezo* gracias…

La sonrisa de Ban desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-esto… ¡ESTA BUENISIMO! – Meliodas pataleaba de felicidad como niño chiquito saboreándose su desayuno – ¡más por favor!

-awww capitán – soltó diana que los veía desde la ventana – no pensé que fuera tan glotón

-¿mmm? –Volteo aun con el bocado – no es eso, es que esta muy bueno

-¿ah sí? – King se acerco con curiosidad – oye Ban, ¡dame un poco de eso mismo!

-nop, este es un desayuno especial para el capitán – dijo coqueto y le giño un ojo al rubio cuando le sirvió la segunda ración

Meliodas solo atino a sonrojarse y le sonrió de vuelta

-¡gracias Ban!

-oye, no es justo, quiero probar

-largo de mi cocina enano

-¡Ay! es muy temprano para que se peleen

-buenos días a todos

Elizabeth apenas venia bajando las escaleras

-oh, hola Elizabeth – le saludo el capitán

-buenos días… ¿le gusto su desayuno especial?

-¡claro que sí! oye… te vez muy cansada aun

-que bueno…si… ¿está bien que duerma un poco más?

Elizabeth regreso a su habitación feliz de que a Meliodas le gustara lo que cocino, sin saber que se encontraba en la basura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno… nuevo año, ¡nuevo fandom!


End file.
